Telling the bastard
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto's been ready to tell Sasuke, his best friend, that he was in love and dating his older brother, but WHAT? Itachi is scared? And what is Iruka's opinion on this? ItaNaru, KakaIru  and mentions of other couples . Yaoi.


**So I don't quite know what spurred me on to write this…It's a mixture of lots of couples (though most never appear and are only mentioned.**

**Disclaimer:….Yeah…er….no. I don't know where people might have gotten the idea it was mine and if you think it is, I seriously would go get yourself checked out. ;) **

**Warnings: ItaNaru, KakaIru, mentioned of other couples and a slightest bit of SaiSasu if you squint. **

**Summary: Naruto's been ready to tell Sasuke, his best friend, that he was in love and dating his older brother, but WHAT? Itachi is scared? And what is Iruka's opinion on this? **

Sasuke stared blankly at the faceless people around him as he walked home. Had it always been such a long way? He didn't know when but every now and again Naruto, who lived just outside the Uchiha compound, just left before him saying he was busy. He didn't think much of it but it's happened once a week for the past…6 or so months. It was getting tedious.

He slipped off onto a side path and started to walk into the woods, uncaring that he had to be home by 6 (currently 5:30) as he walked deeper into the darkness. It was cold and the dark clouds signalled rain as he sat down on a fallen tree. Wow he was being mellow today. Itachi did mention something about the pain killer he took earlier for his head were actually a depressant, but he ignored that.

"what?" Sasuke flinched, sure he just heard someone speaking. He stilled himself as he tried to pinpoint what and where it came from. The pause was about 10 seconds before he heard a very familiar voice speak.

"I haven't told him." Sasuke felt his brow rise in amused shock. It was Itachi. The younger raven silently slipped through the foliage towards the voices, wanting to see who was there and what was going on, deep in the woods on a rainy day.

"Why not? I specifically remember _you_ saying you had to be the one to tell him or else it wouldn't be the same. I'm his best friend, I know him better than you!" Sasuke frowned as he recognised Naruto's voice, the moron. Why was the blonde alone with his brother?

"I know. I know. I just felt the time was never right."

"Fuck if Hitler had said that the world would be a better place!"

"Lets not compare this to the Nazi's shall we?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke smirked. The blonde did like to over-react.

"I know you want me to tell Sasuke but…I'm…" Sasuke frowned when I watched Itachi stumble across for words. The older raven never struggled to make a sentence; he always thought it through and said it clearly just to make sure you fully understood what he was saying.

"I know you're scared but you can't hide it. Fuck, he'll be more pissed at me than you. I know the bastard and I'll get all the blame." Itachi chuckled and rubbed his temple, not seeing the calculating dark eyes watching over the scene. The elder raven was too busy admiring the small blonde who he'd grown to deeply care for, even love, over the past year. He wasn't proud of this though. Oh god no.

Itachi had always been a man of morals before he met this blonde monster. Well even after he was still all for being kept pure and resisting temptations (not like he'd actually ever had any). But he'd always heard about Naruto from Sasuke, since he was 8 the blonde had been known of but never seen. At one point Itachi was sure the blonde was an imaginary friend but Sasuke often went to the blonde's flat and that was when Itachi realised who this Naruto was and the fact the blonde was alone in the world.

Itachi first met Naruto when he was 15. and being 19 himself he acted like the good host he should have until his brother left them alone and Naruto called him a nod head, stick up the arse, creepy looking Goth. So he went right back and found Naruto grinning at the end. Apparently his plan was to get Itachi to react just so they didn't have anymore strange tenseness around them. That was the first time Itachi felt the strange _pull_ towards the blonde.

Itachi spent a year talking, entreating, going out for coffee (or ramen) with the blonde with or without Sasuke and finally, when Naruto turned 16, Itachi found the blonde almost _too_ fuckable. Resisting temptation was not an option, so Naruto lost his virginity that night, and evidently, so did Itachi.

Naruto had felt guilty at first for taking the man's 'purity', but Itachi had been quick to re-assure the blonde that it really didn't matter. It was cute that he wanted to save the older mans innocence whilst ignoring the fact his own was now gone…or it was physically, mentally the blonde was still a bit dense.

Itachi just felt guilty the fact he was now 20 and the blonde wasn't even 17 yet. He wished he could be younger or the blonde older, but alas, he felt it wouldn't be the same. They also had the issue of telling Itachi's rather homophobic, selfish, demanding, stubborn little brother of their situation. Itachi wanted to wait a year to see if they lasted and Naruto said half a year, or else the guilt would eat at him.

"I understand that you want tell him…" Itachi said slowly, looking into those deep blue eyes which were convicted with anger and hurt. The blonde sometimes doubted whether or not Itachi actually loved him, the raven had said it twice in their 8 months of dating and Naruto had said it 10 times as much. The two were both frowning until Itachi let of a strangled gasp of resignation, making Sasuke jump and Naruto grin. "FINE! I'll tell him tonight when we get home ok?" Naruto grinned proudly, leaning up to kiss Itachi on the cheek, only to have Itachi turn his head and lock their lips together. Sasuke looked stunned. Poor Naruto was going to give Itachi a kiss on the cheek when his brother moved. What an accide-….why the heck were they wrapping their arms around the others necks?

Sasuke felt a strange emotion course through him. It wasn't disgust, anger, hate, annoyance, jealousy, envy, or joy….but hurt. Why was Itachi kissing Naruto? Why was Naruto kissing Itachi? His only living relative and his only real friend? This hurt…the fact Itachi didn't want to tell him hurt.

Sasuke slunk off home, unable to watch anymore drama romance occur.

An hour or so later, Naruto and Itachi came in damp, flushed and laughing. They stumbled through the kitchen, a silence falling over them as they saw Sasuke lying on the table, his face pulled down into a frown and a leaf in his hair. Shit.

"Home, are you?" Sasuke said from his position, voice muffled from the way he had his face buried in his arms. "Ready to tell me the 'news'?" Sasuke said, a weak tone to his voice. Naruto cursed under his breath but his almost emotionally retarded elder brother just breathed in and said,

"Naruto and I are a couple." Sasuke's eyes widened in a shock and so did Naruto's as they both stared at the older man. Naruto out of shock for how stupid Itachi really was, and Sasuke out of shock for how dense his brother could be emotionally…sometimes.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"8 months." Itachi said stoically. Naruto face-palmed.

"And you tell me _now_?"

"We wanted to wait." Itachi said, and _those_ words, made Naruto cut in.

"Not true. I wanted to tell you the second your brother snapped and almost half-raped me against my table" Sasuke flushed at the thought. "But he was all stubborn, more so than you, about not wanting to 'scar' his baby brother. But I know you, you bastard. You get nervous at the thought of one of us injuring ourselves, you honestly wouldn't care if I loved your older brother because we are your two most precious people and you just want us to be happy, just like you know we would be for you. It's not that Itachi was a complete coward by not wanting to tell you for an entire year, we planned to tell you two months ago but _someone_ got scared and fucked off whilst I sat awkwardly with only one thing on my mind with you. I could have told you then but I also didn't want this prick to get emotional on me. You two are such girls." Naruto rolled his eyes, noticing the way Sasuke had a soft smirk and Itachi was pouting at being treated like a child.

"I did not get scared."

"Oh, then it was your look-a-like hyperventilating in the toilet when I came to check on you, was it?" Itachi flushed pink and pouted as Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

"Really Aniki, sometimes, I can deal with this stuff. I honestly don't care that you and Naruto are dating, it's just the fact you didn't tell me…I mean, I usually figure this stuff out, like with Gaara and Neji, and Lee and Sakura and Shikamaru and Chouji, and Kakashi and Iruka and-"

"WHAT? IRUKA AND KAKASHI?" Naruto yelled, a red haze descending over his eyes as he pictured the sweet Iruka being forced into sex by Kakashi. "I'M COMING IRUKA!" Naruto disappeared from the room, Sasuke and Itachi didn't even think as they followed him towards the older mans house.

The blonde burst into the living room, eyes wide with anger and shock as he saw Kakashi and Iruka having a conversation on the sofa. Iruka looked round in shock as he was pulled up in the blonde's arms with the yell off,

"NO TOUCHING!" aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi simply let his brow rise and Iruka felt his cheeks flush a delicate pink, which cause Kakashi to smirk. Oops.

"Naruto, can you put me down? I don't know why you're here?"

"Someone told me you were dating this beast!" Naruto seemed almost heart broken as he pointed towards his old English teacher, eyes wide in mock innocence.

"Who told you that?"

"Sasuke." Iruka looked puzzled until Naruto continued, "And Neji is with Gaara and Shika is with Chouji and Sakura is with Lee and-"

"ok, we get it." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask. "Well Iruka and I are a loving couple. Aren't we ruka-chan." "Naruto growled as Iruka blushed.

"Don't fall for his lies Iruka. He's evil! EVIL!" Iruka was about to comment when he heard two voices say,

"Naruto, let Iruka go." Iruka watched as Naruto was pulled away by Itachi and held in the elder's arm as Sasuke smiled softly. This was odd.

"But Kakashi is using his creepy man love techniques he gets from his books, on Iruka!" Kakashi smirked and Iruka gawped but Itachi saw this as a good opportunity to show Naruto he had also read those books. He gripped the blonde by the hips, spun him round, pulled him against his chest and pressed his lips hard against the blonde's, sliding his tongue into the hot orifice and slamming him into the wall. Naruto's mind went black as he wrapped he gave a small hop to wrap his legs around Itachi's hips and his arms around the others neck.

Iruka's mouth was wide open and even Kakashi seemed shocked at the act. The usually smirking man had a sort of stunned awe expression as he caught a look of Sasuke pink cheeks, and the way hew as obviously averting his eyes. The fact the smaller Uchiha was smiling was enough for Kakashi to accept this.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO UZUMAKI! STOP RIGHT NOW!" But not enough for Iruka, the mother hen. Naruto jerked out the kiss, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and hair mused from Itachi's wandering hands.

"What? You and Kakashi were about to before I walked in!" Iruka let out a few odd noises as his mouth flapped.

"I'm 28! You're 16! Don't act like a smart arse!" Itachi sighed and tried to will away the semi he had and Kakashi and him shared apathetic looks as their lovers argued.

"Sasuke. Go over to Sai's." Itachi said, ignoring the way Sasuke's cheeks darkened a little further as he nodded and rushed from the door. "Kakashi, collect your pet." Kakashi nodded and picked up Iruka before walking upstairs ignoring the yells. "Naruto, you and I are going home." Naruto just nodded and followed his boyfriend out the building until they got to an empty street where Itachi smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend before the blonde grinned and said, in the quite optimistically high voice he usually had,

"That didn't go as bad as I first thought. I love you, you know?" Itachi just laughed before walking him home with a grin.

"I know, and I love you too." Which earned him some brownie points for later on that night.

**Thanks for reading….i haven't got my normal laptop, and though I love my laptop, I'm on my mums and I like this keyboard more. It's got those easier buttons which don't take as much precision to type with. I like it. :P  
**

**Review if you want….Pretty please? With ItaNaru sprinkled on top.**


End file.
